undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 72
This is Issue 72 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "With Love From Miles". This issue is Miles-centric. 610, With Love From Miles It feels like forever they have been gone, but it can’t be more than four hours. I am sitting in the Tallie family’s living room, looking at the small library. A few cabins and shelves filled up with books. I only know a few of them. I were never really crazy about books. Of course, I read but not enough to even fill one of those shelves up. I take down a book that I know; Prey. I left my book in Rogersville, and I never got to finish it. I guess I can do that now. “It’s a good book.” I hear Kristen saying. I turn around, the book in my hand. I see her slowly walking towards me. “Yeah, it is.” I say, looking awkwardly at her. Kristen smiles, sitting down on the couch. I take the book and sits down next to her. “How are you holding up, Miles?” She asks with a friendly, soft smiles. “Fine, I guess. I’m worried.” I say, looking at the book. Kristen places her hand on mine, probably just to comfort me. “They’ll be fine. All of them.” She says with a smile. I really want to be with Kristen, and this doesn’t help. I’m with Lia, but what if she is dead? No, I can’t think like that. I just need to spend some time alone. Maybe talk to Axel. He’ll know what to do. He’s old and has experience. I remove my hand, and Kristen tilts her head. I get up, not able to say anything. “Is there somthing wrong?” Kristen asks, crossing her legs. “No, it’s just...” I mutter, my eyes flackering. “I can’t do it. I’m with Lia.” Kristen smiles, leaning back in the couch. “I know, Miles. I was just trying to comfort you.” She says, looking me in the eyes. I don’t know what to do. I am going to find Axel and talk with him about it. “I’m sorry.” I say, placing the book on a table, leaving to find Axel. Axel is sitting in his wheelchair by the road when I find him. He is looking at the point where our group left four hours ago. I sit down on a fence, being a few meters away from him. “How can I help you?” Axel grunts, sounding a bit nervous. I don’t know why. Axel don’t like anyone in our group, saving Peter. He doesn’t really have anything to be nervous about. Except the fact that he could be forced to spend the rest of his life with me and Kristen, but besides that... “I was just thinking...” I begin, looking at the road, same spot Axel is looking at. “Lia will be back, Miles.” Axel mutters, even before I told him what the problem was. “Don’t worry.” I nod. “It’s just... I find Kristen attractive.” Axel blows silent air out of his nose. “Even I do. You can’t just be with whoever looks better.” “What do you mean?” I ask, impressed that Axel even wants to talk to me about this. “Love, Miles. That’s what keeps couples together.” Axel says, now looking at me. “If you don’t love Lia, you shouldn’t be with her.” I nod. “But I can tell you, Miles, you don’t love Kristen. She’s hot, sure, but you don’t love her.” Axel continues. I nod, and Axel manages a smile. Getting up, I mouth the words ‘thank you’, but nothing comes out. It’s like I can’t speak. Probably due to how unsure I am. Or well, how unsure I was. I know what I have to do now. I don’t love Lia. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Axel Durwin *Kristen Tallie Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues